Betrayal
by ToxicallyHuman
Summary: Percy had had enough. First his girlfriend left him. Then his mom and Paul died. Now his own father betrayed him. The hurt turned into anger. The anger turned into hatred. The hatred turned into revenge. All because of the betrayal of Percy Jackson. (Rated T for language. May turn to M later.)
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson Betrayal  
CHAPTER 1: Request  
"600th floor please," Percy asked the security at the front desk in the Empire State Building. He was on his way to Olympus after days of thinking. Today was the winter solstice and all the gods would be there so he wouldn't have to wait any longer for what he had planned.  
"No such floor kid." You'd think he would know me by now, Percy thought. He grabbed the guy by the front of his uniform and said,  
"Now you listen here I've had a really bad week and I need to speak with Lord Zeus. My father is Poseidon and I don't think he'll take too kindly to not being able to see his son because of a stupid security guy! NOW, GIVE ME THE DAMN PASSAGE!" By the time Percy had finished the guy was as white a paper. He quickly handed Percy the key.  
When Percy got to the throne room it was in chaos. Insults were thrown across the room; some fights were even turning physical. In all his time serving Olympus Percy had never seen it in such disarray. Zeus was the only one that wasn't in the middle of something. He was in his usual pinstripe suit but he looked about as tired as Percy did. When he noticed Percy he tried to calm the council but they just fought harder. Percy steeled his nerves, brought his fingers to his lips and taxi cab whistled as loud as he could, which was pretty loud considering how much he called Blackjack these days. Immediately everyone cringed and turned to look at the son of Poseidon. Some were glaring others were smiling and some looked bored out of their minds. Zeus was the first to break the silence.  
"Everyone please be seated. Thank you Perseus, you'll have to teach me that sometime. I haven't heard it that quiet on a solstice in a long while." Percy smiled weakly wondering why Zeus was being so nice. "Now what brings you here?" While everyone was taking in the young heroes' appearance with a little shock Percy took the time to gather his thoughts. Percy knew what he looked like; pale, thin, and tired.  
When he finally came to the conclusion to just be blunt he glanced at his uncle Hades to find him studying him closely. His cold gaze met Percy's and realization dawned upon his face. Percy shook his head slightly for his uncle to keep his mouth shut. Hades nodded in response. Unfortunately the gods noticed and started to spout questions at the death god. Percy faced Zeus with an expectant look on his face. Zeus understood and whistled effectively shutting them up. They all looked at Percy but he just pointed at Zeus, childishly while genuinely smiling for the first time in a week. "Percy will you please explain why you're here?" Percy nodded.  
"Lord Zeus I wish to ask something of you."  
"What is it Percy?" He replied. Percy took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
"Lord Zeus, I wish to die." Immediately there were gasps and gods sitting straight up in their thrones. Apollo had taken out his earplugs, Hermes, who had been running from Dionysius after stealing his wine, tripped over his feet resulting in Dionysius tripping too, the other various faces would've made Percy laugh had he not been serious.  
Percy knew they weren't going to grant his wish for him and would most likely stop him from doing it himself but was just so tired of having faith and being hurt. Annabeth had left him for some guy she had met in San Francisco. His mom and Paul had been killed in a shoot out at the store exactly one week ago. He just wanted peace. His father spoke into the silence.  
"Why do you want this Percy?"  
"I've been to very depths of hell for all of you-" they all flinched "and after all that all I wanted was peace. I wanted to be able to sleep at night and not be haunted by memories during the day. I wanted to come home see my mom and hug her again but I come home after eight months and find out she's dead. I want peace and love and... And I just can't do it anymore! I can't live this way anymore. I can't sleep, I can't eat, and I can't live anymore. I have no purpose. So I ask you Lord Zeus, will you please end my misery. Please..." By the end of his rant Percy was practically begging.  
Zeus looked to Hades silently asking his opinion. Hades shook his head and telepathically answered 'What should we do! He is almost dead now! From what I can tell he will most likely die from starvation or sleep deprivation.' Poseidon was the one to answer him.  
'Make him a god. His family and friends were the reason he refused last time. If he were made one of us then we could be his family. I'll do anything to keep him alive even though we may have to force him and he may hate me after.'  
Zeus spoke next 'Better than killing him. What do you say Hades?'  
'I'm all for it. He got me a throne and a cabin. He is deserving. But I hate having to force him.'  
While the big three were talking Apollo and Hermes ran up to Percy and hugged him tightly.  
"Why Perce?" Hermes whispered.  
"I'm tired of loving and losing and I just want peace. I need peace. I'm just so tired Hermes." Percy's shoulders slumped as if he were carrying the sky again.  
"You do look tired and you need sleep but I don't want you to die, Percy. We're you're family too you know." Apollo replied softly. Percy shook his head. Why didn't they understand that everything always came back to haunt him? If he made the decision to trust he would be betrayed like he always was.  
"Apollo, Hermes... I know you're my family but I can't be around you. There are rules after all." Apollo and Hermes exchanged glances and knew they were thinking the same thing. They had accidentally tuned into the big three's conversation If they could convince Percy to become a god then he wouldn't be forced. They knew that if they protested against the big three then they would probably be punished.  
"Percy what if we could get you the offer of god hood again would you accept? You would have us as a family." Apollo asked. Percy weighed the options in his head but shook his head in the negative.  
"I don't want to live anymore and becoming a god goes against the very reason I came here. I'm sorry Apollo, Hermes but I can't. I'm- I'm sorry." Percy hugged Apollo and Hermes who hugged back. By then Zeus had given the orders to all the gods about the plan.  
"No we're sorry Perce." Apollo whispered. The two gods walked back to their thrones with sad and regretful faces. Percy shrugged it off as them feeling bad about killing him.


	2. Chapter 2

***sneaks in* Um hi? Sorry its been so long! I've just been really preoccupied with life... anyway here's the next chapter! If any thing is weird like the font or whatever leave a review and tell me please? Also I'm new to the whole posting stories for people to read so if anyone want to give me some tips or whatever then that'd be great! (Also I realized that Percy is a little OOC in this and the last chapter so forgive me! I'm trying to get better at my writing!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As Percy stood in the center of the throne room he began to grow anxious. The looks of pity and regret the gods were giving him were not wanted but they made him feel better. It showed they actually cared about what happens to their demigod children. Of course Percy already knew that, it was just nice to have reassurance.

"Perseus Jackson we are denying your request." Zeus thundered. Percy took a deep breath to calm himself. But even with the raging turmoil in him he could feel a sliver of relief. The anger was still the prominent emotion rolling around in him. He had known they would deny him but he still had to take the risk. Sure he could've jumped off a cliff or cut himself with riptide but he chose to go to Olympus and ask like an idiot! Then again One of them probably would've sensed it and come to 'save' him. Now they would constantly watch him no matter what. "And we are offering godhood once more. If you deny we will use force. The pain will intensify if you resist." Percy tensed visibly; his back straightened, his shoulders were stiff and his hands were curled into fists. His eyes flashed with betrayal and hurt and pain. He looked to his father with questioning eyes. When Poseidon looked away hurt flashed in his eyes then they turned to Hestia there was a silent apology on her face. When he turned to Apollo and Hermes they wouldn't look at him. After he realized there was no way out of this Percy's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I have no choice. Do what you please." As soon as he finished his sentence the gods started chanting and pain seared throughout his whole body. Percy's knees gave out beneath him and his hands flew forward out of instinct to keep him from face planting. It felt like liquid fire was racing through his veins, which was basically what was happening. His mortal blood was being burned by godly blood. After a few minutes the pain became less and less as the process was finishing. After the pain finally came to a complete stop he collapsed on the throne room floor and passed out.

When Percy opened his eyes the first thing he he saw was a bright light. No not the light most people see when they die. I'm talking one of those fluorescent office lights. His head was pounding and his arms felt like lead when he lifted them. As he sat up he took in his surroundings. The first thought in his head was 'I'm in the infirmary'. The walls were pure white with get well posters tacked up here and there. Percy's bed was pushed up against the wall, dead center, right across form the door. There was another door off to Percy's left, which he assumed was the bathroom.

Percy sat up and pushed the light blankets covering him off. A small wave of dizziness hit him as he threw his legs over the side of the bed. When he tried to stand his legs gave way beneath him. He had screwed his eyes shut waiting to land on the hard floor so he was surprised when a pair of strong arms caught him. The person gave a grunt obviously not expecting Percy to weigh as much as he did.

Percy knew this had to be a god most likely his dad or Apollo maybe even Hermes seeing as they were the only ones who would visit him. The moment he thought that the memories came rushing back. He shoved the god away and gripped the bed for support.

"Stay away," he said with as much venom as he could muster. Percy still couldn't tell which god it was because the room was still spinning so he just settled on trying not to vomit. He swallowed down the bile in his throat. He vaguely wondered if he should just throw up on his visitor. 'Nah he's not worth it' he thought. He didn't see the flinch that came from said god. When the room finally stopped spinning he glanced up at the god standing awkwardly in front of him. 'Thats a first especially for Hermes' he scoffed to himself. He saw Hermes smile slightly.

"What do you want Hermes." He glared coldly at the being in front of him.

"I was coming to check up on you," he answered honestly. Hermes rubbed the back of his neck not meeting Percy's eyes. He knew that if he did all he would be met with was hate and betrayal shining in those sea green depths. "Your father wanted to be here when you woke up but he had things to attend to.

"You can tell him I have no wish to see him," Percy replied icily.

"I'm sorry Percy," Hermes tried.

"Sorry. Yeah like you even care." Hermes tried to say something but Percy cut him off. "I don't want to hear it Hermes! I'm sick and tired of you gods. You're selfish and greedy! You take whatever you want whenever you want it! I've followed through with your requests-ones that I risked my life on countless times- and you can't give me my one request! No, instead you do the opposite!" Percy watched with satisfaction as the god deflated after his verbal assault. His fatal flaw pushed him to apologize but he shoved back; it was about time he showed them the error of their ways.

Percy opened his mouth to say more when a bright flash interrupted him. Apollo was standing by the door with that blinding smile of his, although it looked a little forced toward Percy now.

"We just want whats best for you, Percy. Sometimes those we love are, in our minds, doing hurtful things to us. I hope one day you will be able to forgive us... Now why don't you let me check you. You banged your head pretty hard when you passed out." Apollo took a few tentative steps toward Percy and held out his hand. Percy glanced warily at the sun god. He knew he should be accepting any help from those who had harmed him but his head was starting to pound. He reached out and grabbed Apollo's hand. Everything went dark.


	3. Whoops

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**I apologize that this is, in fact, not an update. I am rewriting this story because, quite frankly, it sucks. I, as a writer have grown in the past few months and have learned and explored much more into the realm of characterization. I feel that what I have written is very out of character for those that I am portraying and wish to start with a clean slate. I hope you all understand. **_

_**Now, as for the re-write, I am currently working on finishing it up and hope to have it up by December first! I will post it separately from Betrayal then take Betrayal down a week later(if my procrastination doesn't stop me lol). If you have any questions or I might've missed something P.M. me or leave a review.**_

_**With insanity,**_

_**Psycho**_


	4. Rewrite is up!

_**Hello there! Im so sorry this update is so late! I would just like to inform those of you interested that the rewrite is up. Its called Betrayals Forgiveness (that is a link to it(supposed to be anyway) but if its not working you can find the story on my profile). And... thats about it! I hope you enjoy it! **_

**_-Psycho_**


End file.
